


Hello, Salvation

by MaethoMixup



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaethoMixup/pseuds/MaethoMixup
Summary: Unsure, too awkward, and very scared- Sai didn't know what to say or do but, luckily, Ino did. Drabbles of Ino and Sai and their life together.





	Hello, Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Written for a writing prompt, so it's short. Will continue with more snippets of the couple!

She knew everything about him. His dreams and desires and all the basic information that made him who he was- Ino knew it all, and it scared him.

He didn't remember telling her any of this, even though he could recall every detail of every date they had ever been on. Conversations that had dragged on until closing time revolved around everything that wasn't feelings, because those were suppose to be a secret. His heart beat for her and somehow she had known all along that this would be the outcome. She hadn't been surprised when he had confessed yesterday, only happy and brilliantly smug.

"You're from the future, aren't you," he asked, dazed. It was the only logical answer he could think of.

She moved closer without the usual excuses. Now that Sai had stayed the night, they were past those. No more purposely accidental touches and half hearted apologies when their hugs lasted many minutes too long. No more aborted attempts to kiss the other. Underneath these cotton sheets, they could be confident in what they were and meant to each other.

"Don't be silly," Ino murmured, nails investigating those sensitive parts of his chest she had gleefully discovered earlier.

"Why," he gasped out, flinching towards her caress. He wasn't sure what he was asking. Why him? Why this? Why tease him just- his groan hitched- just like that?

"I saw your soul, once," she reminded him. "And, what was there," her pause was punctuated with a soft breath, as if she was still in awe of the sight even a year later. "Everything I saw made me want to make you mine."

A shudder, a tingle, a sensation of feeling truly wanted all wracked him at once in one hair raising moment. He grasped pleadingly at her body, needing her more than air. She, and only she, made him feel so alive. Nothing else mattered when his hands were allowed to skim her wondrous curves.

A leg wrapped around his- long, soft, and too warm against his pale skin. He clutched it desperately, dragging it further across him.

"More," he begged, voice hoarse.

She smiled, then. A triumphant little smirk that he wanted to kiss away. So he tried, but her nose pushed his face to the side, her mouth instead trailing down to his ear. "Sai," she whispered, lips tickling as they moved. "Tell me what you want."

He didn't know what he wanted her to do or say. He just wanted her, in any way she would let him.

Distantly, he knew the answering sound he made was a whine. He was neither embarrassed nor did he care how honest the noise was, not when she was pressed against him so perfectly. Her embrace made him feel greedy. Starved, almost, for what love she offered him.

"I don't-" Words failed him. His head was spinning around the thought of her. Sky-lit eyes and sunflower hair and a giggle that made him think of spring. She was a meadow he wanted to live forever in. Her scent drove him crazy and kept him sane all at once. "Ino," he begged again, because he didn't know how to tell her how beautiful she was now that she meant so much to him.

"Okay," she laughed, biting his earlobe, licking his cheek. "You win."

Their kiss was everything he never knew and yet, everything he had ever needed.


End file.
